Image analysis services are used to analyze an image of a scene and determine if one or more objects are present in the image. Frequently, images include text that is difficult to detect due to the positioning of the text and a lack of context associated with the words or characters of the text.
In many applications (e.g., military, law enforcement, and security applications), detailed information concerning text-based regions of an image is desired. However, due to a lack of granularity in the detection phase, certain image processing systems are limited in the level of information that can be provided regarding portions of an image that include text. Accordingly, conventional image processing systems ineffectively process text-based regions of images and produce a robust set of attributes corresponding to the text within a scene captured by the image.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.